Abnormal
by Ariella-Chan
Summary: Kalo abnormal apakah kita harus cemburu pada yang tidak abnormal? Kita bukan abnormal tapi kita cuma berbeda, kita diberi anugrah oleh tuhan. Kan manusia berbeda-beda. ' Kita harus selamatkan '. Selamatkan apa coba? Trus siapa yang ngomong? Maaf ya kalo summary-nya jelek.


Abnormal? By Ariella-chan

Summary : Kalo abnormal apakah kita harus cemburu pada yang tidak abnormal? Kita bukan abnormal tapi kita cuma berbeda, kita diberi anugrah oleh tuhan. Kan manusia berbeda-beda. '' Kita harus selamatkan_ ''. Selamatkan apa coba? Trus siapa yang ngomong? Maaf ya kalo summary-nya jelek.

Character : Eve Tearm, dan Annabelle Seeker. ( A/N. tokoh utama lho yaa! )

Pair : JelZa, Eve&OC

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya aku tapi alur 100% punya aku

Warning : Awas OOC, TYPO Gaje, Dan teman-teman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HaPpY rEaDiNg~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eve Pov's**

' FREAK ' Tulisan itu yang selalu ada setiap hari di lokerku. Kenapa sih mereka selalu menulis ini di pintu lokerku sih. Gak tau malu tuh orang. Bisanya cuma ngotorin loker orang. Pada sirik banget sama aku kali ya? Ahh… gak usah dipikirin, aku cuma bisa menghela napasku dan mulai membersihkan pintu lokerku ini. Saat aku membersihkan pintu loker yang berwarna kuning ini Ichiya dan para gang menghampiriku.

**Eve Pov's End**

**Author Pov's **

'' Hey Freaky Baby, bicaralah pada lalat mati ini '' Kata Ichiya Setelahh membunuh seekor lalat tak berdosa. '' Tapi apakah lalat dapat berbicara Freaky Baby? '' Katanya lagi sembari tertawa mengerikan, lalu melangkah pergi.

'' Lalat memang tak dapat berbicara, bodoh '' Kata Eve Tearm geram.

Setelahh mengejek Eve-yang-malang itu Ichiya and the gang melaju ke loker Jellal. Jellal yang saat itu sedang membersihkan lokernya yang kotor dan di temani oleh Erza, didatangi oleh tiga orang yang kalian sudah tahu, yaa orangnya adalah Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Ren, dan Hibiki Lates.

'' Anak mama sudah makan? '' Kata Hibiki dengan nada yang sangat-sangat menghina.

'' Sudah, Jellal biarkan para kantung muntah itu, lebih baik kau mempercepat membersihkan loker dan ambil bukumu.'' Kata Erza menceramahi Jellal yang sudah sangaaattt terbawa nafsu untuk memukulnya.

'' Memangnya anak cungkring ini dapat memukul kita? Heh? '' Kata Ichiya membuat nafsu untuk berkelahi Jellal sangat membuncah. Tetapi Jellal dapat menghentikan nafsunya untuk berkelahi, dia hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan melanjutkan beres-beresnya, merasa dihiraukan Ichiya and the gang pun pergi.

'' Baik-baik saja Jellal? '' kata Eve menghampiri.

'' Yaa, untuk tidak memukulnya, Untung ada Erza di sana kalau tidak mereka akan jadi apa? Hahaha… '' Kata Jellal sembari memakai jaket berwarna Dark Red kesayanganya.

'' Tapi kau juga tak boleh memakai kekuatanmu Jellal, pakai tangan kosong saja mereka dapat mati '' Kata Erza sebal, yaa Erza sudah tahu bahwa Jellal juga dapat dikatakan Abnormal dan begitupun Eve. Sebenarnya Erza ujga dapat di katakan Abnormal tetapi dia jarang menggunakannya jadi sedikit orang yang tahu.

'' Kita pergi ke caffe dulu yaa…. '' Kata Erza memelas pada kedua temanya itu.

'' Oke, lagipula di rumah aku bosan. '' Kata Jellal sembari menghela napas.

'' Sama dengan Jellal, aku sudah bilang ke orang tuaku kok! '' Kata Eve.

'' Yosh… ayo berangkat '' Kata Erza sedikit bersemangat. ( A/N. disini mereka pake baju bebas yaaa… )

**Author Pov's End**

**Eve Pov's**

'' Bagaimana Organisasi kita? Berjalan normal? '' Kataku kepada Erza, maksudku adalah The Diverent kids. Dan diketuai oleh Aku sendiri, bukan mau menyombongkan lho!.

'' Sangat baik, oya Eve di organisasi kita ada anak baru lho! '' Kata Erza sambil meneliti kertas-kertas dokumen yang selalu di bawanya.

'' Siapa namanya? Perempuan atau laki-laki? Apa kemampuannya? Kenapa dia mau masuk organisasi kita? '' Kataku dengan semangatnya.

'' Namanya Annabelle Seeker, dia perempuan. Katanya dia mau masuk organisasi kita karena ada tugas yang perlu diselesaikan denganmu dan dia minta bertemu denganmu, jika kau ada waktu. '' Kali ini Jellal yang menjawab.

'' Jadi dia masuk ke organisasi kita bukan karena kemauannya ya?'' Kataku sedikit kecewa.

'' Tidak juga dia masuk karena ini pilihannya. Dia diberi 2 pilihan yaitu menjadi orang normal dengan tersiksa atau menjadi seperti kita dan hidup tenang. '' Kata Erza menerawang.

'' Dan dia memilih seperti kita. Tapi kenapa kamu tahu kalau dia sedang dalam pilihan sulit? '' Kataku heran, dan memang begitu mengapa dia percaya pada Erza dan Jellal? Kan mereka baru kenal. Ahh.. kepercayaan mukin?

'' Dia yang menceritakannya. Oya kamu bisa ketemu dengannya kapan dia sudah menghubungiku terus lho! '' Kata Erza yang sedang memainkan ponsel genggamnya, sambil berjalan menuju caffe yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

'' Sekarang kalau boleh di caffe ini. '' Kataku sambil menunjuk caffe yang dituju.

'' Oke, kalian tunggu aku di sana yaa.. cari tempat yang bagus oke! Aku mau meneleponnya dulu. '' Katanya sambil berlari entah kemana.

'' Yosh… Ayo masuk aku bisa capek kalau berdiri di sini melulu. '' Kataku dengan sedikit bercanda.

'' Oke! '' Kata Jellal.

**Eve Pov's End**

**Author Pov's**

Setelah Eve dan Jellal mencari tempat duduk. Mereka memesan kepada seorang maid.

'' Aku pesan Lemon Squash dan Dark Chocolate Cake '' Pesan Eve pada maid tersebut.

'' Aku Pesan Chocolate Milk Shake, Red Velvet Cake, Stawberry Cake, dan Strawberry Milk Shake '' Kata Jellal sambil memesankan pesanan Erza juga.

'' Aku baru tahu kalau Jellal suka Red Velvet kenapa yaa? Apa dia suka Erza sampai-sampai cake aja warnanya merah. '' Kata Eve jahil.

'' A-Apaan sii-ih kau Eve '' Kata Jellal memerah. ' Aku sudah tau Jellal kalau kau suka pada Erza. Hahahaha ' Pikir Eve dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

'' Hei dari tadi kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Pesananku sudah di pesan? '' Kata seseorang dari arah belakang Jellal.

'' Gak bicara apapun kok, Erza. Sudah kok! '' Kata Jellal yang sudah menetralisir emosinya (?)

'' Oh, Oya Eve ini Annabelle Seeker '' Kata Erza sambil menunjuk Annabelle.

**Author Pov's End**

**Eve Pov's**

'' Haloo.. Saya Annabelle Seeker '' Kata seorang perempuan kira-kira seumuranku memperkenalkan diri. Perempuan manis itu memakai jepit berbentuk _snowflake _di rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih seperti porselen itu terbalut baju Kaus berwarna pink lembut, dilengkapi rok tiga-perempat berwarna merah. Sepatu hitam ( Kaya yang Wendy ) dilengkapi kaus kaki berwarna putih bersih.

'' Anna? '' Kataku kaget.

'' Halo Eve.. '' Katanya misterius

TBC

A/N. haloo saya author baru di sini jadi tolong reviewnya yaa..

Tentang characternya Eve musuhan sama Ichiya tolong maafin yaa? itu murni idenya, gak tau kenapa jadi gitu hehehe…

Sekali lagi reviewnya.


End file.
